The Seafarers
by TeuraE
Summary: A story of several creatures from different walks of life. What challenges will they face as they discover the bounties and sorrows of the seven seas?
1. Chapter One:Bellidge

DISCLAIMER: This story is a roleplay between myself and a friend

Bellidge, the sea port was bustling as usual. Ships were coming and going, loading and unloading their wares. The ever-present smell of fish was made stronger by the bright midafternoon sun beating down upon it. In other parts of the world, it was winter, but here in the southern lands, winter hadn't shown her face full force yet. The green was off the trees and out of the grasses and there was a crisp bite to the warm air, but beasts of Bellidge did not notice, as there wasn't a tree in the cramped city, nor a scrap of grass grew there. The Red Barrel was full as usual, the crowd being a motley assortment of rats, foxes, weasels, stoats and ferrets. Loud, raucous laughter burst out from one group, who were gathered around an enormously fat old rat who was telling funny tales. At the bar, several beasts talked over ales or beers and most of the tables were full. It was a place where you could find good company, a bed for the night, or work, as captains were always hiring more crew. Slave deals went fast and quick here. The average life on an oarslave was very short so they were always in high demand. If you didn't watch yourself in this town, you might wake up after a wild night of drinking and gambling and wake up as an unwilling crewmember on some vessel... or worse... an oarslave.

Longeyes sat in the crow's nest, watching the land loom closer and listening to the singing of the rigging and creaking of the vessel, the splash of the oars as they pulled the ship forward. The young rat took in a deep breath of the salty air, reveling in the joy of life on the high seas. Forget about the family she left behind, this crew was her family now. She enjoyed the solitude of being the lookout, up here, with the nest all to herself. This late fall hadn't been as profitable as they had hoped and now they were running low on supplies and crew. The last merchant vessel they had attempted to rob turned out to have more fight in her than they had thought and they had had no choice but to tuck their tails and flee. They had lost several good crew that day, invaluable beasts. Their healer, many a good rat or stoat, their steersbeast and their carpenter. Hopefully, Bellidge had what they needed.

"Ty, you scoundrel! We know you're in there, you thief!" The male pounded on the door, and sent the vixen that had been asleep sailing into the air. She was only wearing her blouse, and trousers. She quietly cursed to herself as she donned her black overcoat, and quickly pulled on her boots. Next to come was her gloves, and belts. The bellowing of the male pounding on the door got louder and louder, but she deftly moved about the room to make it seem like she wasn't home. Her idea was to just go out the window, but before she could finish her makeshift ladder made out of sheets the brute flung himself through the door. He was a large rat, one that she had had the audacity to tangle with. He had his saber drawn, and used his oversized arm to knock her off her paws. She hit the wall hard, and before she could catch her breath he had her by the throat. "Thought ye could skip town wit' 'ut payin', did you?" The rat spat, and raised his arm to finish her. She clawed at his arm with her paws, and kicked at him with his boots but nothing phased him. "I-I cain get yer money!" She rasped. He laughed, one that sounded as if he didn't believe her. "Wut gud am I to ye if I am deed?" She asked, her accent thick. Her origins were unknown to her, but she knew she had a thick accent that was not from this place. The male eyed her, and then dropped her like a sack of potatoes. "Yu have a fort night, lass. If I don't have my money by den, I will hunt you down like de dog yu are, and spill yer guts." And just as his threat was spoken, he disappeared.

The female sat there for a few moments to catch her breath before snatching up her hat that that been knocked off her crown in the scuffle, and gathered every valuable she had. She had to skip town, and fast. She hurried down the narrow hallway, and jogged down the steep steps of The Red Barrel. The crowds here were boisterous, loud, and rowdy. She could hardly hear herself think. She headed over to the bartender, and squeezed herself in between two fat rodents. One was a squirrel, the other one was a raccoon. She paid little attention to both. The bartender eyed her with sympathy, but sternly said "You know he vill kill you 'f you don't pay 'im." Ty just nodded, and withdrew a few coins from her pouch she kept safe in a boot. "I cain handle it." She responded. It smelled musty in here, and a lot like sweat. She had to leave this dirty town. But where would she go? Her emerald eyes scanned the crowd, but she saw no salvation. Would this be the end for the thief?

The oars creaked, then went silent as the ship pulled to a stop at the docks. Longeyes scurried down the mast as the crew set about spreading out in town to find supplies and repairs. Captain Frit Franzburg the fox had decided they would berth here for the winter and Longeyes kind of wished they could stay out to sea all the time. As soon as her paws hit the deck, she lined up with the rest of the crew that hadn't been given specific tasks. Their first mate, a marten called Rint paced in front of them. "A'ight, Cap'n sez yew lot kin go out on tha town. Yew lot-" he pointed out several beasts. "Yew'll stay 'ere an' watch th' ship, awright?" They chosen saluted smartly "Yessir, Aye, aye sir!" though, by their dejected looks, they were less than pleased with the arrangements. Longeyes let out a breath, seeing she wasn't picked to stay aboard. No matter how much she loved the ship, it was good to go about town every once in awhile, and she had a few ideas of the mischief she could get up to...

The day wore on and Longeyes scuffed a stone in an alley. She paused, hearing sounds up ahead and stopped in the alley mouth to watch what was going on. A crowd was gathered as several beasts were dragged forward, bound paw and foot. They were led up a platform, the youngest of them, a rat, couldn't have been more than six seasons old. The wide-eyed young rat was howling in terror. The other two wore fearful faces but made not a sound. Longeyes felt drawn by some strange fascination to see what would take place. A stoat spoke some words but Longeyes couldn't hear over the crowd, then, one by one, the young rats were led to a block. Their right paws were stretched across it and the executioner raised his axe high, bringing it down with a sudden thunk. Each rat screamed, blubbered and pleaded as it was his turn to lose his paw. Thieves. Longeyes, along with any beast there, knew the punishment for thievery. She slipped back down the alley, the screams of the young thieves ringing in her ears.

She had been wandering aimlessly around since she left ship and now it was nearing nightfall. She stood outside a bawdy tavern, listening to the loud sounds inside. She was about to enter, when a drunken weasel was hurled out the door, several choice oaths hurled after him. Stepping around his prone form, she entered. The first thing that hit her was the heat. Unlike the crisp chill outside, the tavern was warm and toasty. A roaring fire crackled in a large hearth and the babble of conversation filled her ears. She made her way up to the bar, squeezing herself in next to a vixen and a squirrel. "Oi, barkeep! Oi'll 'ave a pint o' brown ale, over 'ere!"

The vixen didn't dare leave the tavern because it was the only safe place she knew of. There was plenty of beasts here that would protect her - even though she would insist she didn't need it even to her dying breath - but there was also beasts who would love to kill her. So they were watching her. Many were friends of the rat that had threatened her, and they were all watching her to see if she would skip town. So she sat right there on her bar stool, and watched for a way out. It wasn't until about nightfall did she see a way out. She was beginning to get a splintering headache when she watched a rat scamper up, and squeeze between herself, and the squirrel. She didn't turn to speak to her, but listened closely to what was said. She had to strain a little bit to hear her over the loud drunken laughter of a table that was nearby.

"Oi, barkeep! Oi'll 'ave a pint o' brown ale, over 'ere!" Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the bar keep snap to attention, and nod. "Aye, tis com'n 'ight away!" The barkeep grabbed the appropriate utensils to prepare the drink, and slid it down the bar to where the rat was sitting. There was something odd about this rat... She just couldn't put her finger on it. "'Ey, mate. E'cuse me curiosity, but oi havn't seen you 'round dese parts." She greeted, and glanced at her from under the brim of her hat.

The young rat shrugged "Ya don't see th' same beast very often round these parts, now do yer, unless 'e's a barkeep, aye? Why d'yer ask?" Longeyes took a long swallow of the ale, her eyes roaming the room. She spotted Gnarledtooth, Bisky, Burrot and Riggin, a marten, ferret, rat and weasel, respectively, grouped at one end of the bar, then her pale eyes shifted back to Ty.

The vixen shared the shrug, and then turned to face her head on. "Aye, ya don't see th' same face v'ry oft in t'ese parts. 'Nd no reason... Do ya see th' rodents ey'in me?" She asked, and flagged the barkeep down herself for a drink. The barkeep slid her a mug of brown ale as well. She threw her head back, and took three very big gulps before setting the mug down. She wouldn't admit it, but she was pretty rattled up by all of this. "Oi need a way out, mate. Oi be been look'n fer a crew to join. Per'aps a crew t'at is 'n need of another hand. Per'aps a crew that could use me capabilities." She spoke, her eyes facing the front of the tavern. This was the closest she would ever get to admitting she needed help, and couldn't handle it herself. "Ya kno' of a crew 'hat mi'ht b' 'n need?"

Longeyes shifted her eyes. "Aye, Oi see yer problem there, mate. Me own crew's suffered a loss at th' cruel paws o' Fate 'erself on th' 'igh seas. If'n yew've got a skill we need, Oi c'n speak t' the lads fer ye." She finished her ale and yawned. "We'll be winterin' 'ere. Our lady's the Sea Maiden an' no finer ship ever sailed these nor any other waters, mate, tis a truth!"

The female couldn't help but a slight grin at the rodents words. "Aye, tis a shame 'bout yer shipmates. T'ey were brave souls, th' lot of t'em! I cain tell, tis a truth! Tew go d'wn sailin' o' th' 'igh seas is somethin' on'y a few can bare." She declared, and took another swig of her drink. She could feel the beady stares of the henchmen, and wished she could go pluck the eyes from each of their sockets. "Aye, oi got many a skill. Oi ken tie knots, am sea savvy, and oi is good wit' me sword. Oi 'm not proud 'f it, but oi 'ave had t' turn t' thievery 'nce er twice." The female then chuckled as she declared the ship to be the finest that ever roamed the water. "Aye, mate! I would naught dare declare th' truth t' b' anyt'ing but t'at!"

Longeyes got up. "Oi've got a few mates yer may want ter meet." She jerked her head in the direction of the four at the end of the bar, her fellow crewmembers. Burrot was waving his paws wildly, no doubt embellishing on some tale of daring do, in which he was the main character, of course. Several of the Sea Maiden crew snickered, knowing the truth of these tales. Burrot was a good-natured fellow and they all knew he could make any story into a tale of epic proportions.

Ty turned her crown to get a view of the four who crowded the end of the bar. She viewed the one who waved his arms around wildly, and raised an eyebrow for a few moments before finishing her drink, and got up. Her boot heels clicked against the hard ground as she followed Longeyes. Just before she reached Longeyes mates she took another glance about. "T'ey 're watc'ing us v'ry close, mate." She warned, but kept her tone cool, and collected. She was a bad ass wonder. There was no need to fret. Or was there?

Riggin scooted over to let the two have a spot and Bisky eyed the newcomer. "'Ey Long, wotcher got there, mate?"

Longeyes looked at Ty. "Wha's yer name, then?"

The female glanced up from under the brim of her hat, and looked Bisky in the eye. "Names Ty. Jus' Ty. An', who b' you, mateys?" She asked, her paws in view so they knew she wasn't up to any funny business.

"Bisky, tha's Burrot, Riggin an' that 'an'some devil's Gnarledtooth." Bisky gave a light chuckle at his own joke. Longeyes waved a paw over the bunch. "An' that's about it fer th' useless landlubber part o' the crew. Name's Longeyes, but yew kin call me Long. Firs' Mate Rint should be hereabouts somewhere. Oi'd 'spect at some other tavern. 'Bout time fer me watch so Ty, yew just pop by th' Maiden tommorrer an' Rint c'n 'ave look 't ye. Pleasure meetin', Oi'm sure, mate. "

A small grin flitted across her snout at the joke Bisky made, and then glanced toward Long as she spoke once more. The vixen propped her foot up on the stool, and draped her arms over the raised knee. "Tis a pleasure meetin' all ye, tis a truth. An' ye kin b' sure t'at oi'll be t'ere tommorrer mornin', so's keep yer eyes peeled. Ill see ye mateys 'n th' morn'. Take care lettin' yerselves out." She touched the brim of her hate, and turned away from the five of them to briskly trot upstairs, and into her new room since the door to her previous one had been all but obliterated.

Longeyes nodded and the five crewmates left the tavern and headed down toward the docks. They met the watch on their way back and smiled and the exultant grins of the three ferrets. Once back aboard ship, Longeyes scuttled back up the mast. The night had cloaked the city and a cool, salty breeze drifted in from the sea. The young rat leaned back, propping her feet up over the rim of the crow's nest and settled for the long night's watch, lulled by the rocking of the ship and the sound of the city.


	2. Chapter Two:Up Anchor! Unfurl Sails!

A sliver of sunlight breaking the boundaries of night and sky was seen peaking through its blanket as dawn began to fall. The vixen had slept barely a wink all night. Instead, she was awake, sitting in a dark corner of the room with her hat sitting upon her knee, and sword close at hand. She didn't trust it. As she saw the sliver of light grow brighter, and brighter she finally got up, and placed her hat upon her crown once more. The sly fox quietly gathered all her belongings once more, and deftly moved through the doorway onto the threshold of the inn upstairs. She paused for a moment to make certain there were no beady serpentine eyes watching her before she started down the stairs. There was hardly a soul in the pub save for the night time barkeep. She approached, and paid for her nights fare without a word, and then left the tavern.

It was chilly out, more so than it was the day before. The vixen kept her face stoic as she ambled along the empty streets, and skirted the outskirts of town. The air smelled strongly of fish, but that was okay. As she walked along the port she looked for the Sea Maiden. By this time, more beasts were beginning to venture out into the streets. She came to the aft of the ship, and peered up at its deck.

The ship was still undergoing repairs. A nasty hole was in its side, from where it had been rammed by a ramming-ship. It wasn't a large vessel, well-made, with only one oardeck, trim and sleek, built for speed. Beasts marched up and down the gangplank, loading and unloading. Looking down at her from the rail was a strong-looking pine marten. His arms were crossed over his chest as he surveyed the work. "Finch! A little more effort, lad, barely bendin' yer scrawny hide there! Liven up or I'll liven yer up!" He barked at the rat, who was scrubbing the decks. The marten flicked a knotted rope's end at the slacker as he moved on his way. Longeyes was down below. She was working with some others, removing bad timbers from the hull around the gaping wound. Other workers were patching and fitting more wood in. The little rat hacked away at her work with the best of them, grinning against the splinters lest they get in her eyes.

The approach of a slender fox with flame-red fur caught Ty's eye. He appeared to be making a beeline straight toward her.

The vixen glanced up at the ship to watch as the beasts marched up and down the ship's gangplank like an army of ants. Her eyes wandered over the ship as she surveyed how well the crew worked together. She wondered for a few seconds where Longeyes was when she noticed a fox making a bee line for her. Her first instinct was to stiffen, but she pushed it away, and remained cool.

The fox stopped a few paces from her and tilted his head to the side. "Sorry, terribly sorry. We are rather busy, as you can see. Repairs, y'know. Rint's not available, so I thought I'd have a look at you myself. Come to my cabin and we shall discuss your arrangement." The fox spoke in a polished manner, unlike pretty much any beast in this city. He was dressed differently also. He wore a blue high collared coat with lace at the throat and carried a silver-tipped walking cane. To say his fur was red would have been an understatement. Unlike the usual red-and-white of foxes, his fur was solid fiery red. His green eyes offset against it so as to give them a piercing look.

She blinked a few seconds as she took his form in. Well polished in appearance and tone? How the hell had he become a pirate captain in the first place? She wondered. She had never seen another remotely dressed as she was. She nodded her head, and looked at him from under the brim of her hat. "Lead th' way, sir." She replied, her cutting emerald eyes gazing directly into his eyes.

The captain turned with a flourish and marched up the gangplank. He stopped at the door to his cabin, opening it. "After you, my dear. You may seat yourself by the window, if you wish. Quite a view, the sea, isn't it?"

The vixen followed the male up the gangplank, and nodded her crown as she passed through the open door. "T'ank ya, sir." She said as she passed him, and moved into the cabin. Her boots tapped light on the wood flooring as she moved over to where he indicated, but did not sit. "'F t's awl th' same t' ya, oi would like t' stand, cap'n."

He nodded, then sat himself behind his desk and lit his pipe. "As you wish. So tell me, what skills do you have? We are currently out of a healer and the cook would be quite happy to have an assistant. Have you any fighting experience?"

She watched as the match was lit to light his pipe, and then met his gaze. "Oi havn't 'my cookin' exp'ri'nce, 'nd oi ain't v'ry good at healin', but oi am damn good wit' me sword." Came the reply. "Oi 'ave 'n assortm'nt 'f knives 'nd dagg'rs." She added on.

He raised a brow. "Hm? I see. We can always use an extra sword aboard this vessel. I trust you have some skill with sailing?" He let out a breath, making three smoke rings, which floated in the air, then dissipated.

She raised her own brows to match his own and gave a curt nod of her head. "Aye." She replied simply, offering no explanation. He didn't need to know that she was a pirate by trade, a forced thief, and distrusted by all for it. She wouldn't steal from him.

He gave a nod. "Good. That is all. You may move your belongings to quarters. There should be plenty of extra hammocks to choose from." He gave a wry look.

She nodded her crown, and turned to leave. She had been dismissed, had she not. She paused, and said softly "Aye, Aye, Cap'n." with that, she took her leave, and moved toward the door.

The Captain was now poring over charts and scrolls and looked up briefly as she spoke.

Meanwhile, the work party had stopped for a spot of vittles. All were gathered on the shore as bowls of stew and hearty crusts of bread were passed around. Longeyes sat by her young mates, Mizzen and Riggin. The three were engaged in a bit of gambling with rocks they had found along the shore. Riggin sat grinning over his small pile of loot, while Mizzen and Longeyes wore disgruntled looks.

"Yew cheated there, Riggin!" shouted Mizzen, pointing an accusatory paw at the grinning weasel.

"Just try an' 'weasel' yer way out o' this 'n, ey, Rigg!" Longeyes smirked.

"Oi! Who's th' one who's always snitchin' when 'e thinks we're not lookin'? Who's that, eh?" Riggin winked in Mizzen's direction. The young ferret shot Riggin a look. Longeyes sighed. "Ye do know Oi've got eyes in me 'ead as better than th' two o' yew's put t'gether, that Oi does! Oi knows wot yer doin, y' blaggards."

The vixen did as she was told, and wandered into the sleeping chambers. She looked about the hammocks, and located on that appeared to be empty. She stood there for a few moments between hiding her locket deep within her hay stuffed pillow along with her book. Having done that, she figured everything was accounted for. She stood there like an awkward statue for a few minutes before turning fluently, and heading back up to the deck. Her emerald green optics spied the pirates gathered on shore, and figure she ought to join them. She, however, remained silent as her boots touched the sandy beach. She wasn't a visiting type of fox.

The work went well, and in the coming months, the Sea Maiden began to look herself again. Her hull was polished and sealed, her mast tall and single sail billowing in the wind. All the oarslaves had been replaced with strong, young beasts. The stores were stocked to bursting. Spring fell upon the land around Bellidge with a riot of color. Blooms covered the fields, the trees were adorned in shiny new leaves and heavy with blossoms and birdsong filled the air. The city, however hadn't changed. If anything, it was uglier in the spring than before. The streets ran with muck and filthy water, it rained nearly every day, drenching the air and flooding the streets. Captain Franzburg stood on the deck of his fine queen and watched the other ships who had wintered here as they pulled off. Then he gave the order.

"Up the anchor! Unfurl the sails! Let us be off! A late spring has kept us long enough from our task."

It was an unusual day for this time of the year. The sun was just breaking midday and fluffy white clouds scudded across the sky while a rainbow glowed through the mist. Seabirds cried as they flew overhead, as if to bid the seafarers farewell. A cooling breeze cut its way through the soft warmth of the sun, kissing the crew with the breath of a good omen. The sails fluttered and the lines sang as Longeyes breathed a deep breath of the sea. From where she stood in the crow's nest, she could see almost the whole of the city. She was glad they would soon leave it behind. The oars began to splash and with a creaking, the vessel ploughed gracefully out of the harbor and into the open sea.


	3. Chapter Three: A Chance Encounter

They had been a week at sea and the Captain had barely been out of his cabin. Hours he spent with Rint, the first mate. The two plotted their course of action, going over the plan over and over, making sure there were no loops. This time, Frit Franzburg was going to get what he came for. His brother spent his time between steering the ship and scribbling in a little parchment book he always kept with him. He was the steersbeast and also kept a journal of all their travels.

The female had been woken up early by her crew mates to start on the more gruesome tasks of sailing on the high seas. It ranged from untying all the ropes they have continually and purposely tied in knots. By midnoon, and push away from the harbor she had untied all the rope, and re-tied all the rope so they could later be used for safety rope, or tying the sails down. She had moved supplies about the deck, and was swabbing the deck as the captain called for them to push away. The deck exploded with activity. She almost got ran over, and was told to get her "landlubbing ass up, 'nd make 'erself us'ful" So she did.

She helped pull the sails down so they could catch the wind, and propel the ship forward. The wind brushed her fur as she worked on top of the main mast, and tied the sail down in the appropriate places.

Night fell over the sea, which lapped fairly calmly against the ship's hull. Seaspray flew up in tis wake. Longeyes rubbed her bleary eyes, blinking against her weariness. She spotted Riggin on the deck and waved down to him. The young weasel scurried up the mast and seated himself beside her. "I'll take yer watch if'n ya want, matey. Cook's cookin' up a storm down below if'n ya wants a bite. I'll keep watch up 'ere whiles ya gets some vittles"

Longeyes nodded her thanks and climbed down. When she entered the belowdecks, the air was filled with the smell of cooking. Ship's stew was a watery meal, filled with whatever vegetables or fruit that was close to the cook's paw. This time it had fish, currants, carrots and cabbage. Longeyes grabbed a bowl and sat down next to Bisky and Mizzen to sup. The two greeted her friendly and made room.

The three friends set to their meal with a will as only young ones can.

The female had been adjusting to sea life all by herself. She didn't mind talking with Longeyes every once in a while, but it was in her nature to be by herself. So, while every one was below deck, and being merry the vixen was above deck near the aft of the ship, and whittled away at a piece of wood. She didn't know what she was making, but she hoped it would just come to her. There was a sea breeze that ruffled her fur, and played with the feather in her hat. The stars twinkled above, and there was hardly a cloud in sight. The ship creaked softly as it rode the waves. Ty was getting antsy. She wasn't used to being confined to a ship for so long. She sighed and continued to shave away at the wood, forming a shape with it.

After a bit, Longeyes appeared abovedecks. She made for the mast and was soon back in the crow's nest. She prodded Riggin, who was drifting off. "Psst, mate, don't want t' be caught wit yer eyes closed, now do yer, mate? I brought yer some soup. Eat up, aye!" Longeyes watched as her friend wolfed down the soup, then her gaze drifted over the sea. To the north, she saw a sudden flash of light, then she heard the distant rumble of thunder. "Looks like a squall comin' up soon, mate. Tell th' lads t' batten down!" Riggin nodded and climbed down the mast. He spotted Ty and walked up to her. "Yer might want to get belowdecks, mate. Rough weather comin' up!"

A dark form appeared out of the darkness, turning out to be Corr, the Captain's brother. The first drops of rain spattered on the deck. Corr headed past them and Riggin quickly followed, heading belowdecks. Up in the crow's nest, Longeyes could feel the first spattering of rain on her face and settled in to ride out the storm.

The female quickly placed the wood she had been working with, and stowed it away in her boot along with the other knives. "T'ank ye, matey." She said, but looked up as she saw Corr walk out of the shadows and head below deck. She stood still for a few moments while she debated on what to do. She could go up to the nest with Longeyes, or she could go below deck. While she was sure that her buddy would appreciate some company, she was somewhat curious what would go on below deck. So, she turned to follow in the direction Riggin and Corr had headed.

As she stepped down the ladder she could immediately smell the musky stench of the other beasts, and sighed. Now she remembered why she liked to be above deck. Besides, these cramped quarters were breeding grounds for all different types of diseases. Her emerald green optics were hidden by the brim of her hat as she stepped into the sleeping quarters.

Snores reached her ears as the majority of the crew were already in their hammocks, sound asleep. Riggin headed to the sleeping quarters while Corr headed to the Captain's cabin. Riggin made sure that word was spread of the coming storm and he and several beasts exited to go about battening the hatches and making sure all was shipshape.

Longeyes peered through the rain as a peal of thunder rumbled out across the skies. The seas became choppy and the ship creaked and groaned. Longeyes pulled her oilskin cloak tight about her and pulled the hood up, over her ears. Rain lashed down on the small vessel, coming down in sheets now. The wind howled and screamed above her. She watched several crewmembers as they tied lines and rigging and battened hatches. The ship gave a sudden lurch as it crested a tall wave, then rocked again as it reached the other side. Longeyes was used to the various swells of the sea and clung to the crow's nest rail. She had lashed herself to the mast, lest she be swept overboard, into the churning seas.

The vixen surveyed the sleeping quarters, and decided that she should have gone up to the lookout nest with Longeyes. She just walked into the meaning of boredom. The female turned fluently on her heel with her over coat fluttering behind her, and quickly moved up the ladder to the deck. The ship lurched and groaned as the waves beat it's hull, and sides. The vixen was wobbly as she walked for she had not been on a ship since her kit days.

She looked up, the raindrops pelting her face, and spotted the crows nest. She moved forward, and toward the main mast where the crows nest was located.

She began to climb up, and a flash of lightning seared the sky above. Thunder crashed, and rang in her ears. She reached the top, and nodded to the female rat. She reached for a rope, and tethered her self to the main mast. Her hat caught most of the rain, but she had to keep a paw on top of it to keep it from being snatched away by the wind. "T'ought ya cou'd use an 'xtra pair o' 'yes, matey."

Longeyes was resting her chin on her knees as the vixen came up. She nodded and peered into the darkness. The rat sat watching the waves as they reared and crashed. She blinked and spoke. "The sea's a tempermen'al beast, ain't she? Tho she does keep 'er own." She blew out a breath and watched the torrents as they lashed the ship.

The vixen nodded, and gazed into the swirling mass of water that pounded mercilessly at their ship. The rain pelted her, and soaked every stitch in her clothes. "Aye, t'at she is. Th' sea, she cain't be tam'd." She spoke, as if she was speaking from experience. Her voice almost was drowned out by a crack of thunder. Little did they know that the storm served a darker purpose, for a rival ship was near.

The storm passed with the dawn and late morning found the seas calm and not a cloud showed in a turquois sky. Atop the crow's nest, Longeyes watched the crew as they busied about their work. A few things had come loose during the storm and had to be refastened, a few small repairs made. Longeyes looked back at the sea. Great, vast blue surrounded the Sea Maiden on all sides, stretching to the horizon. The young rat blinked against the bright sun. There was a speck on the horizon behind them. Maybe just scattered sunlight on the waves. She blinked again and peered closer, her keen eyes watching the speck take shape. Cloud it be? Yes, it was a sail!

Longeyes cupped her paws around her mouth and called out, "Sail!"

"Where away?" came Corr's cry, from where he stood at the wheel.

"Aft an' starb'd!"

The vixen was on her feet in seconds, and moving to stand beside Longeyes. Her emerald gaze searched the horizon for the small speck that must have been a ship. It took her a few seconds until she saw it too. "Oi'll b' damned. Kin ya see what col'rs t'ey b fly'n?"

The rat peered closer as the ship became more clear. "I'd say twas some kind o' milit'ry ship." Below, the crew were all up on deck, each beast readying the ship for the inevitable meeting of the two ships. Captain Franzburg didn't seem too surprised about a ship in these waters and was speaking with Corr where he stood at the tiller.

The ship was now so close as to be clearly visible against the blue sky. She was a larger vessel than their own, longer and broader, with two decks of oars and two large sails and two smaller ones. Her hull was painted red and yellow, her sails an off-white. Her crew could be seen moving about and easily doubled the Maiden's in number.

Ty watched as they got closer to the much larger ship. A military ship? The female cursed silently under her breath from the news, and knew what their odds were of beating this ship if it were to attack them. Odds of it were, they were going to be attacked. The female nodded to the rat, and then turned toward the rope that lead down from the crows nest. The female slid down quickly, and secured some barrels that were rolling about. That's when she approached the captain and Corr. "'X'use me, Cap'n, but w'at b' o'r plan 'f ac'ion? Oi've n'v'r been 'board t'e Maiden w'en a battle 's imminent."

Longeyes steadied her breathing and stroked the hilt of her dagger, wide-eyed. She was a bit worried about this encounter as she had never been in a battle aboardships before. To tell the truth, the prospect of it scared the young rat.

Frit looked up from speaking with his brother. He looked at her over a parchment he and his brother were looking at. "My advice would be to keep your weapons close and hope to hell this is the ship we've been waiting for! We were blown off-course during the storm, but I believe we may be at the right spot. However, my calculations could be incorrect, as there is no way to judge without any landmarks." Corr slid his saber out of its sheath and grinned. "Tis awright, Cap. If they do turn out to be hostile, we'll show 'em blood an' steel, eh, won't we?" he winked at Ty and kissed his blade.

Ty gazed at Corr from under the brim of her hat as he spoke to her. Had they not been about to face a possible doom she would have rebuked the wink, but she only nodded her crown. "W'at makes t'is ship s' special? 'F you boys don' mind me ask'n." she added on, realizing that she was not entitled to know for she was only part of the crew. The female was calm, and collected. She had a fire in her eye that should scare the shit out of you.

Captain Franzburg was looking over the rail at the approaching ship, paws clasped behind his back. He spoke without turning. "You may address me as 'sir' or 'captain' or any variation of that. As to your question, that is something we shall see about soon." Corr made a face behind his brother's back then turned back to the wheel as Frit turned around. "We shall see.." He strode down from the stern to stand midships by the rail. Corr shrugged at Ty and peered at the other ship, which was so close now, that a beast could make out the faces of the crew. Standing at the bow were several officers, all dressed in uniforms of blue and white. The crew consisted of mainly rats, with a few ferrets, stoats and weasels tossed in. The Captain was a tall, sleek ermine, unusual in that his fur was still pure white as the driven snow, but for his tailtip, though it was already well on into spring. On the larger ship's glossy hull stood out gilt letters her name: The Jelandespar. From the rail, the Captain apparently recognized the ship, for he gave a halloo and waved a piece of cloth.

Longeyes tensed as the ship approached and drew up alongside them. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why they weren't either attacking or being attacked yet. The crew on the other ship looked none too pleased to see them and each bristled to the teeth with various weapons. Maiden's own crew lined the decks, each beast with a paw at their weapons and the air was tense with anticipation.

"A t'ousand pardons, Cap'n." she replied, and bowed her crown in apology. She arched a brow at Corr as he made a face behind his brothers back, and then shrugged his shoulders. They both looked at the other ship at the same time. She growled low to herself, her paw at the ready to draw her sword quickly if the need be. Her emerald green eyes narrowed from under the brim of her hat. What did their captain have in plan? The other ship didn't seem to be too happy to see them. Their crew lined up, their fur bristling, and eyes narrowing in hatred. "Corr, what 's goin' on?" She asked, her paw still held away from her, and bent at an angle.

Corr tied the wheel and grabbed the hilt of his saber. "I don't right know... That brother o' mine's a mystery at times." He started walking to stand beside his brother. "I don't right know what he's up to yet." The ermine Captain and the fox Captain eyed each other from their respective ships. The ermine looked down upon the fox from his higher vantage point of a taller ship. He spat in the water between the two ships then roared out. "Frit Franzburg or do me eyes decieve me? Fancy meetin' such a beast in these waters, eh? Come aboard, ye an' yer crew! We've got much to talk about, that's a-sure!"

Frit tipped his head to one side and roared back at the ermine in jovial fashion. "And if it isn't Fenten Scourgall, looking not a mite older than I last saw you! Invitation accepted, if you're still carrying that good plum wine aboardships? I'd have to board you myself if you hadn't given invitation!" he turned to his crew. "Look lively, lads and throw the boat over! Tonight'll be a night of comradeship and wine flowing like blood!"

Longeyes was a bit surprised by this turn of events, but she didn't leave her post as a boat was tossed over the side and the Captain, his brother and a select few went over to the other ship. Riggin stood by Ty and eyed the other vessel. "Wot I wouldn' give fer a flagon o' plum wine right now... mayhap the lads on that other ship'll toss us a keg aye?" he licked his lips hopefully and watched the crew on the other ship, who were still watching them, though with less open hostility than before. Still, they were none friendlier, despite their Captain's obvious acquaintance.

The female lowered her paw slowly, and looked over to Riggin who had appeared out of no where. The female didn't have a clue what was going on. "But... Wot 'n bloody 'ell 's go'n on?" She inquired, her emerald gaze turning once more to the ship, and their crew. The glares were a little less fierce, but still visible none the less. The female sighed, and shook her crown as she struggled to maintain rein on her emotions. She has done gotten too friendly with the Captain and his brother, and got rebuked for it. She hasn't meant to, her pattern of speech had slipped up was all. "Wot I wouldn't give fer som't'ing strong rig't now." She commented, her mouth fall into a pout.

Riggin leaned against the rail and threw a raspberry at a young rat from the other crew who was glaring at him. "Aye, know wot y' mean, mate. I've no idea as t' wot's goin' on but trust th' cap'n-" the rat had put a finger to his nose and was making funny faces at Riggin. Riggin paused and stuck his tongue out at the rat, crossing his eyes and wiggled his ears then got back to what he was saying "-trust th' cap'n, mate. I spose 'e know wot 'es doin'." The rat was giggling and making even funnier faces than before but was silenced by a stern look from an older rat and Riggin rolled his eyes and walked off. "C'mon, let's see about gettin' some grub belowdecks, eh?"

She smirked as the two made faces at each other, and nodded her crown. The vixen wasn't very keen on trusting only because she had had no one to trust before. She took a deep breath, and let it out. "I spose you're right, mate." She replied, and turned to go below deck with Riggin.

The group who had gone with the Captain gathered in the dining room, conversing with the officers of the other ship. The two Captains had gone to the Captain's cabin to get down to business.

The fox paced, paws clasped behind his back. "So you mean you haven't got the target? You've come all this way empty-pawed?"

Captain Scourgall pulled a wry face. "Plans 'ave changed, my friend. We've got a direct order from above. Suffice to say, My Lord was less than pleased with your services last time around, so 'e 'as a different mission for you, something to redeem yourself. 'is daughter."

"And what of his daughter?" the fox asked.

"She is 'eadstrong and willful and 'as decided to go off and become a lady of fortune and, against 'er father's wishes, she 'as become mixed with a very bad lot. 'e fears for her safety. You are required to infiltrate them and bring 'er back, willing or not. They are a very powerful family of... merchants, or so they say. Now 'ere's the plan..." The ermine took out a scroll, handing it to Captain Franzburg.

Riggin entered the galley where the cook was sending a vat of leftovers down for the oarslaves. He sat on a barrel and winked. "That's th' stuff to make 'em strong an' brighteyed, eh? Now Cooky, I've a mind t' 'ave a bit o' that good wine they be 'avin' t'other ship, aye! Now 'ere's th' plan..."

Longeyes leaned back in the crow's nest, waiting for Riggin to take her place for his turn at watch. The crew of the other ship had dispersed somewhat and she didn't feel those pairs of eyes burning into her anymore, so she was a bit more relaxed. She could hear laughter and the clink of chalices from belowdecks on the other ship and knew they were having a bit of revelry. She was just dozing off when something caught her eye. Several of the Maiden's crew members were leaning over the rail, talking with some of the other crewmembers and a rope was tossed aboard. A young rat from the other ship tied a cask to his chest with a length of rope and proceeded to scamper across to their ship. Shouts of glee rang out as the crew smelled the contents of the cask. The gathering quickly brought it belowdecks and the Jelandespar crewrat scurried back to his ship. Apparently, the Sea Maiden's crew were going to partake in a bit of revelry themselves this night!

As shouts of glee rang from above deck Ty looked up quickly, and tilted her crown to the side. She moved quickly from Riggin, and made lively up the steps and onto the deck. Her emerald green optics glanced about, and saw all the cheering face. She looked about as the crew was handing about cups and mugs to drink the wine from. The female smirked and said "Well, oi'll b damned. T'anks, matey." She added as a crew member handed her a cup of the wine. She slowly raised the chalice to her mouth and took a sip. This was wine, and was not meant to be drank like ale. The flavor exploded in her mouth like fireworks. She had to take another drink.

Hearing the noise abovedecks, Riggin rushed up and stopped, eyeing the gathered crew. The young weasel smelled the sweet aroma of good wine and pushed his way through. He grabbed a mug and filled her up, taking a good swig. The other members were already feeling the effects of the heady wine. Some were already a bit tottery and one rat broke into song, the others following suit. Pretty soon, nearly the whole crew was singing raucously, some jigging, some grappling for more.

Longeyes watched from the crow's nest and licked her lips, but since Riggin wasn't coming up to take her place, she knew she couldn't go and join them. She cursed and spat when she spotted the weasel, singing at the top of his lungs, his chin stained purple from the wine. The crew of the Jelandespar were having it good, watching the aftermath of their deeds and sniggering and guffawing at the Maiden's crew's expense. A hush fell over them as their Captain poked his head out of belowdecks. "What is this? You! Get back t' your duties! What're you layabouts doin' idle-pawed?"

Captain Franzburg appeared a moment later and strode quickly across the deck to the rail where he barked. "Ho! What is going on here? Cease and desist immediately! Attention, I say!"

Ty didn't let herself get drunk. Instead, she sipped on the wine for a few more minutes, making sure to save half of it for Longeyes. She deftly climbed up to the crows nest, and poked her head up. "It ain't much, but 'ere, 'ave a taste." She looked down, and frowned. They were all going to get in trouble if they weren't careful! "Oi'll b' back, mate." And with that, she slid back down to deck, and positioned herself in the middle of the ruckus. She frowned, and looked about the deck. Some animals had had too much to drink and were now spewing the contents of their belly all over the deck. Ty gasped. All her hard work soiled by the contents of a drunken rat? Hell no! She marched forward, and snatched the cup away from them. "You 'ave had enough, mate. Will you awl shut your pie holes? Are you tr'in to get us awl killed by t'e cap'n!?" No sooner had she said it the cap'n was barking orders at them. She froze, and looked up at the fox as he was leaning over.

Every beast in the crew that wasn't passed out came to attention, some saluting clumsily. One rat tipped overboard. Captain Franzburg swished his tail. "What a waste of good wine. You lot wouldn't know good wine from swill! Wine is not to be guzzled, it is to be sipped." He slapped a paw across his brow. "And here I thought we were under attack! I want this ship cleaned stem to stern before the morrow. Every crack, every cranny! Do I make myself clear?"

The crew shuffled their paws and there was a murmur of "aye aye cap'n"s.

"Good!" The fox turned to the ermine and they conversed for a bit, then he climbed back into the boat with those that had gone with him and they rowed back to the Sea Maiden. The sun sank below the waves, leaving a pool of deep red, as if blood had been spilled on the waters. The sky lit up in a myriad of colors. Pinks, blues, purples fading into the shadow of the coming night. Longeyes took a deep breath as she watched. Her eyes were heavy, as she had been up in the crow's nest all day. She twitched an ear at the sound of paws scrabbling up the mast. A moment later, Riggin's head popped up.

The young weasel was grinning to himself. She gave his ear a tug.

"Wot're yew grinnin' like a mole wid a cherry pie fer, eh? Yew 'aven't a thought fer yer mates, do yer? Oi've been sittin' up 'ere all day, waitin' f' yew t' take yer watch an' now yew comes waltzin' up 'ere wid a grin on yer mug."

The weasel took his place. "Er, nuthin', mate. Sorry 'bout that, er, heh, I were needed belowdecks."

She tweaked his whiskers "An' me mum's a rabbit an' me da's a bird." she climbed down the mast, grumbling.

The female started and woke up leaning against the stairs hugging the mop, and with a bucket of water right beside her. She had been swabbing the deck spotless for a second time that day. She remembered sitting down for a breather, but must have nodded off. How long was she asleep for? She raised both paws to her eyes, and sighed heavily. What was her fulfillment here? Was she just gonna be a 'bilge rat' for the rest of her life, under appreciated by all in her life. She heard footsteps. The female launched to her paws least it be the cap'n. She didn't want him or Corr to see her sitting on the job.

The beast turned out to be just that. Captain Franzburg glanced her way as he passed, heading abovedecks. "Abovedecks with you, sailor. The hall looks quite spotless." He gave her a brief and barely-noticeable smile, then he had passed and was out on decks. Abovedecks, all the crew were lined up, standing to attention as the fox paced before them. He nodded slowly.

"All's shipshape, my lads?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" came the reply.

"Good, very good. Let's see about getting under way, eh? Hop to it. We've a new destination: Malrock Isle."

A shudder seemed to go through the crew as a whole, like wind over a wheat field. They all knew Malrock Isle to be as deep into Lord Kirsch's territory as a beast could get. At the very heart of his domain, it was rumoured to be surrounded by tall and jagged rocks, many just under the water, lying in wait to tear an unwary ship asunder. What reason their Captain would want to travel to such a place, not a single beast among them could fathom...


	4. Chapter Four:Hero's Legacy

Thunder pealed and lightning cracked across a blackened sky. Torrents of icy rain washed down upon Malrock Isle, cloaking it and hiding it from prying eyes. Very few beasts ever found the isle. It lay to the far north, nestled among tall, jagged rocks and ice floes. It was the perfect place for one such as Lord Ardemon Kirsch to call his own. The mink was known for his sadistic temper and dark moods. The inhabitants of this isle, many who had traveled far to the north to escape the warring and oppressive lordships in the south and to carve out their own community of peace had lived many seasons in peace. Until, one fateful winter, the mink Lord took power. He too was searching for a place of his own and found it. He swept in like a dark gale with an army of twenty score rakings and scrapings of the earth. It was not hard to overpower the small tribes on the island, crush them under his iron paw, to do his bidding... or die.

With his new land and newfound slaves, he carved out a fortress from the living rock, a great, dark sentinel to keep watch both on the sea and his lands. The fortress was still under construction in parts, with slaves toiling through wind, sun or rain to build upon it. At the foot of the fortress was a walled village, it was there the many captives lived. One young otter was watching a guard out of the corner of his eye as he toiled in the fields beside his friend, a rangy young squirrel.

"Think they're watchin', mate? That 'un looks like he's 'onna drop any minute. They've got t' see stannin' out 'ere in the rain ain't gonna save the crops. Tis already too late for them." He shook his head at the guards' stupidity. "Ye'd think they 'ad snails fer brains."

"Shurrup there, yew!" a voice rang out. "Oi got me eye on yew. Another peep an' ye'll feel me rod across yer back!"

The young otter lowered his eyes to his task and was quiet until the guard passed, then he rested on his rake, blowing rain out of his eyes.

The male squirrel was silent as he too ran his rake across the dying crops. He glanced toward his friend as he was told to shut up, and the quickly diverted his gaze once more to his task. His amber eyes remained on the ground as he spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Aye, mate. Oi'd say t'ey ar' watchin' us. T'ey don' ev'n turn away fer us to relieve ourselves." Came the robust reply. The rain defluffed his fur, and made his tail look long and skinny. His eyes burned with hatred for the guards, and for the tyrant that caused this grief day after day. It was tiring.

Daenan watched the guards and could tell they were in a hurry to get back to their warm fires and ale

(Chapter to be continued..)


End file.
